


Birthday Celebration

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: It's Janet's birthday.





	Birthday Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: AU, set @ season 10 but O'Neill is in command of the SGC.  
> A/N2: Written for fluffbingo, prompt: _fantasy_ , and 100prompts, table 1/prompt 12: _fantasy_.  
> A/N3: Special thanks to my wonderful beta jazwriter! All mistakes are my own.

It was Janet's birthday, and she knew her lover, Sam Carter, was planning something that evening. Sam had told her as much, but she refused to give Janet any clues as to what her plans were. The only thing Sam told her was to wear her sexiest dress.

Now, if she could just get the SGC to cooperate. Things had been kind of hectic lately, with one team after another coming back with some type of emergency.

"Doc!"

Letting out a sigh, she turned toward a certain general's bellowing. "How many times do I have to tell you not to bellow in my infirmary, sir? I have patients who are trying to rest."

"How is SG-14 doing? Are they going to be all right?"

"Major Nichols has a broken ankle, but that will heal with time. Captain Branch and Lt. Santos were both roughed up by the Jaffa. They have various contusions, scrapes, and bruises. They're going to be sore for a while. They may not have any major injuries, but they've been traumatized. I believe they should speak with someone in MacKenzie's department." Janet didn't miss the roll of the general's eyes. It was no secret O'Neill didn't like Dr. MacKenzie at all. "I'm telling you what these officers need for their best chance at a full recovery, sir."

O'Neill appeared to make a conscious effort to relax his posture and nodded. "And what about Captain Taylor?"

"Captain Taylor came through surgery with flying colors, and we saved his leg. He'll have a long recovery, but he will make it."

"So everyone's going to make it."

"Yes."

"Good, good. Then I want you to go home." Janet started to object, but the general cut her off. "You've already been here for over thirty-six hours, and all your patients are going to be okay. Both Dr. Warner and Dr. Peterson are here. Now go, and don’t come back for at least seventy-two hours."

Janet finally gave him a small smile and nodded. "Yes, sir."

She was only slightly surprised to find an airman waiting for her topside with instructions to drive her home. Once she got home, she took a hot shower and crawled into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

~~~

Janet was woken up by a kiss. She opened her eyes to see Sam's beautiful, blue eyes and bright smile.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling? I know you must have been exhausted by the time you left work."

"I'm feeling much better. It's amazing what a few hours of sleep can do," she said, smiling.

"You want to get ready to go out?"

"Do I have to right now?"

Sam glanced at the clock on the night stand. "No, we've got some time."

"Good, then come here." Janet held her arms up, then wrapped them around Sam as she leaned down and filled them. They kissed deeply, passionately. Soon, one thing led to another.

Sometime later, they snuggled in each other's arms, Sam's head on Janet's shoulder. Suddenly, Janet's stomach growled.

"You know, I had planned on taking you out to dinner at your favorite restaurant tonight, and then to a show. I wanted to give you the perfect birthday."

Janet shifted onto her side, easing Sam's head off her shoulder, so she could look into Sam's eyes. "Sam, after eight years together, don't you get it by now?"

"What?"

"I don't need fancy dinners or expensive shows. _You_ are my fantasy. I'm perfectly happy with Chinese takeout and TV reruns." Janet was rewarded with a teary, 1000-watt smile.

"I love you more and more every day."

"I love you, too." Janet leaned in and kissed Sam. When she pulled back, she smiled. "Now, I'm hungry and I could really go for some Chinese takeout."

Sam grinned. "I'll be back in fifteen." She got up and slipped on some clothes before rushing out to get them some Chinese food.

With an answering grin, Janet rose to pick out something for them to watch on TV. What Sam had planned for them was sweet. What she didn't seem to understand, though, was that as long as Sam remained by her side, this would be the best birthday celebration she could ever hope for.

FIN


End file.
